hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Peterson
Aaron Peterson is the son of Mr. Peterson and brother to Mya Peterson. He is the playful "antagonist" of Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek. Appearance A short boy, about twelve years old. His eyes and short hair are brown. There are large dark eyebrows and small ears borrowed from his father. The nose also resembles the neighbor's nose. He is wearing a light T-shirt with one button, shorts, and children's shoes. In Hello Neighbor: Hide & Seek, in Savannah, he wears a yellow T-shirt with a black button and a white patch on it with a paw print, shorts, a tiger hat, two gloves, one of which looks like a tiger paw and shod in yellow sneakers. In Act 2, he is dressed in the uniform of a policeman. In Act 3, he is a quickened fire. And in Act 4, he is a guard at the Cemetery, dressed in a black jumpsuit and hat, painted a beard for himself. Story Hello Neighbor: Hide & Seek Aaron is playing hide and seek with his sister while their mother is preparing breakfast. The children were so carried away by the game that they began to imagine that around them was Savannah, etc. In this game, the Neighbor's Son is presented as an antagonist - he catches his sister and picks up toys to lengthen the time. Before the events of the Hello Neighbor: He pushed his sister off the roof. Because of this, the Neighbor decided to lock him in the basement. Hello Neighbor Act 1: The neighbor is trying to catch him and lock him in the basement. Perhaps the Neighbor locked him in the basement without the knowledge of the protagonist, and then released him for a walk, and tried to lock him back into the basement. Act 2: Frees a Nicky from a locked room in the basement. Judging by the sounds of the escape at the end of Act 2, he escapes. Act 3: He appears on a picture of the neighbor’s family in a room with family amenities. What happened to him next is currently unknown. Story excerpts with the participation of the neighbor's son are shown in the dreams of the protagonist Family Aaron is shown to live with Mr. Peterson, his mother, and his younger sister, Mya. It's possible that the family recently moved into the house they're in, as there are boxes scattered all over the place. Personality Aaron is somewhat of an eccentric child, who, similar to Nicky Roth, enjoys tinkering and cause havoc in the neighborhood they live in. The enjoyment of tinkering may be the result of Mr. Peterson -his father- who happens to be a theme park designer and (possibly) an engineer. During the gameplay of Hide and Seek, Aaron will attempt to catch the player. (Mya Peterson) while they are in search of stuffed animals. If caught one too many times, Aaron will begin to take the stuffed toys out of the bin the player needs to fill one by one. After the death of his mother, it is implied to have taken a major toll on him to the point that he kills his sister out of frustration by pushing her off of the roof of their house. It is unknown if her death was an accident in the heat of the moment, or aggressive spite. Trivia * Initially, this was not a confirmed character, but in the release, the developers confirmed its presence in the game. * In the game, you can find some things if you explore that belong to Aaron (toys, shoes, and others). * He was voiced by Alexander Dorokhin. * Aaron's outfit used to be available in the old loadout from the alpha builds for Secret Neighbor. * When Aaron pushed off Mya from the roof, it was not intentional, he accidentally pushed her off in anger of her winning the game that they were playing. * Aaron's t-shirt in the savannah says GITER correctly will be a tiger. * Sees from a greater distance than The Neighbor. Gallery AraonFamilyGA.JPG|Aaron looking embarrassed. AroanCradbaordGA.JPG|Beyond the barriers. Sneegrfb.JPG|The Neighbor tickling his son (Hide & Seek). FounHisSister.JPG|Aaron opening a closet door to find Mya. LookingAaroan.JPG|Aaron looking for his sister. PosertAatdsk.JPG|Aaron on one of the teasers with the Neighbor and Mya. Modeladf.JPG|In-game model ru:Аарон Питерсон Category:Characters Category:Alive